coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9208 (14th July 2017)
Plot Neil swears to Craig that he didn't sleep with Bethany and suggests that she was drunk at the party and is misremembering. He cautions Craig against seeking corroboration from the CID as they won't take kindly to their operation being questioned and will ruin his career. Dev realises he's being dumped and preempts Erica by suggesting they give each other space. She agrees to find a new job and see if things improve. Norris and Mary swap histories for the Mr and Mrs competition. Kirk is landed with a £40 parking fine while driving the Underworld van. Beth decides to get Craig to pull strings for him. Joe Haslam tells Gary he's running a private security firm in the Ukraine now and is making a good living. Eva discovers that Aidan is buying the flat and goes ballistic. The Platts have a picnic and play snakes and ladders in the garden. Shona returns with Billy, planning to stay out of David's way, but he spots her straightaway while fetching his namesake from the Street. David marches over to No.11 and orders Shona to stay away from all of his family. Guessing that Sarah is responsible for Shona being back, David angrily throws the garden table over. Joe asks Gary to work for him in the Ukraine. Gary turns him down as it's too dangerous. He leaves his wallet behind in the Rovers, which Joe hands over to Sean after putting a wad of cash inside. Robert hires Erica as a waitress at the bistro. Aidan insists to Eva that the flat is all they can afford and he'll have to borrow money from Johnny for the deposit. Bethany is angry to learn that Sarah has been to the tanning salon and orders her to let the matter drop. Craig refuses to bend the rules for Kirk. Sarah begs David not to push Shona away again as she's the only one who can help Bethany. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett Guest cast *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Joe Haslam - Chord Melodic *Doctor - Mudassar Dar Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Examination room Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Joe has an offer for Gary that he may not be able to refuse; David is furious when he sees Billy helping Shona into No 11; Erica asks Robert for a job at The Bistro; and Aidan reveals he's buying the kebab shop flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,291,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes